Escape
by whitem
Summary: Couldn't get this song out of my head...  This is NOT a song fic...  Please R & R, tell me if you liked it...


OK… this has been stuck in my head for the better part of today. I had to write it to get the durned thing out of my head, so I could work on other things. One Shot. (Maybe)

Disclaimer: I do not own either the song this is based on, or the characters involved…

Escape

Kim and Ron had dated through the entire senior year, and it actually went pretty good. They were the quintessential senior couple.

After graduation, they moved in to an apartment together in Upperton, and both were accepted into the college. Kim decided to go into Foreign Affairs, and Ron started out with General Studies. Later on he went into the Culinary Arts.

Every once in a while, there would be minor missions to go on, but it all seemed to just slow down, and eventually, all that was left were things that the regular Police could take care of.

The two settled in to the same old dull routines that most couples do after the fireworks died down. Both had gotten jobs to help pay for the rent, and college tuition, and it started to tax the relationship.

This one particular evening, Ron came home from a hard day of classes and working part time at the campus Bueno Nacho. He found Kim in the apartment, sitting there with her head in her hands.

"Kim…? Are you OK?" She looked up at Ron with tired, dull eyes. There was no more spark in them, and it broke his heart. He so missed the sparkle that she used to have.

"Ron?" She said breathing out in the same breath, "There's some thing we need to talk about."

_Oh Crap, it's over, _he thought. "What's up, KP?" He said as he pulled out a chair opposite her, and sat down.

"Actually, I'm kind of tired right now, but I wanted to catch you before you went to bed. Can we talk tomorrow evening before we go to bed?"

"Sure KP. I'll call Ned tomorrow morning and tell him I can't close. Do you mind if I stay up a bit longer? I'd like to scan the internet and wind down from the day." Ron asked

"That's OK. Just be quiet when you come to bed. I really need some rest."

"Sure KP. No problem."

Kim then went to the bedroom, and Ron went to the one ratty old recliner that they had in the main part of the apartment. While Kim slept, he picked up his laptop, made sure it was connected to the phone line, and logged on.

First he checked out a local TV station's weather, and read up on some of the day's news. Not having much for Pop-up security, a window popped up while he was reading. It was for a dating service. He closed the window, and continued to read. Then it popped up again. He closed it again. It then popped up a third time as soon as he tried to close it.

"Arrgghhh…" Ron mumbled, and went to close it again. This time he didn't get the arrow on the window just right, and instead of closing the window, he opened the site it was advertising for.

The Home Page had a bunch of hearts, and had a lot of pink, white, and red colors. The name of the site was "Escape with the Love of Your Life." The Home Page had a couple of featured ads that people had entered, and he found himself reading a couple of them.

He was just sort of scanning the words in most of them, but one caught his eye, and he actually started to read it. This is what it said:

_If you Like Pina Coladas, and gettin' caught in the rain, if you're not in to Yoga, and if you have half a brain. If you like makin' love at midnight in the dunes of the Cape, then I'm the love that you've looked for. Write to me and ESCAPE!_

He didn't think about KP at first. _Wow… I can't believe I didn't think of Kim. _He looked over towards the half-closed bedroom door. _Man… we've fallen in to the same old dull routine._

Before Ron knew what he was doing, he clicked on the icon for a 3-day trial. After going through the hoops and all the junk needed to put the 3.95 charge on his charge card, he was finally at the page to post a response. He quickly found the ad he had read earlier, clicked the RESPOND icon, and without thinking of what he was going to type, he just started typing out words.

xxx

_Well, I'm nobody's poet, but it's not half bad._ Ron thought as he re-read what he had just typed. Here is what he wrote:

_Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain. I'm not much into health food, but I am in to champagne. I've got to meet you by tommorrow, and cut through all this red tape. Meet me at a bar called O'Malley's, and we'll plan our escape._

Almost immediately, a beep sounded, and he noticed a small envelope had appeared that said, RESPONSE AVAILABLE.

_Wow… That was quick._ He thought, and clicked on the icon. The message read:

_Yes, I would like to meet you. I will be at O'Malley's tomorrow at 8pm. You will recognize me by the cream colored top I will wear. It has drawstrings on the front, and over-sized sleeves. Please have a single red rose with you, so I will know who you are. See you then, Bye._

_Huh… _Ron thought absently. _Sounds like something Kim would wear._

Ron then logged off, and shut down the computer. He got up and headed towards the bedroom door. Just as he entered the bedroom, not paying any attention, he stubbed his little toe on a nearby piece of furniture. _"Ouch!"_ He said under his breath.

As Ron rubbed his sore little toe, he never noticed Kim sliding something under the bed in the dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next evening, Ron sat in the bar, hoping upon hope that this person would show up. He selected a small table near the front door so that he could watch who was coming in.

It was near 8 o'clock, and he had seen a few single women walk in to the establishment. There was one girl he thought could be his date, but when she turned around, there weren't any ties on the cream colored shirt.

Continuing to hold the single red rose in his folded hands on the table, Ron started to look around the place a little bit. He had been here before with friends from work, but he had never stayed too long. His eyes landed on one of the large screen TV's, and the basketball game caught his attention.

As he watched the game, out of the corner of his eye, a cream colored shirt caught his attention, and he turned to see if was his date. He knew her smile in an instant, and knew the curve of her face.

It was his own KP! Kim walked up to Ron's table, pointed at the rose, and said, "Oh, it's you."

She sat down, and within a few minutes of both explaining themselves, the two started to laugh.

After the quick laughter died down, there was an uncomfortable silence. Ron lowered his head, and spoke with a sad voice. "I never knew.

"Kim?" He said lifting his eyes from the table and taking her hand as she sat across from him. He immediately noticed that the sparkle was back in her eyes.

"I never knew that you liked Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain."

Kim then spoke with a small tear in her eye. " Yes, I do. I also like the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne."

Ron looked deep into her now sparkling emerald eyes. "Do you like making love at midnight in the dunes of the Cape?"

"Yes, Ron. I do." Kim took Ron's hand in both of hers, smiling shyly.

"Then you're the lady I've looked for. Come with me and escape."

It was the most either of them had said to each other in a long time, and it was if they had just met all over again.

Kim spoke one last time as they walked out of the bar hand in hand. "Ron… you're weird, but I like you."

The end…

The song "Escape (The Pina Colada Song)" was originally sung by Rupert Holmes.


End file.
